Glances across a Crowded Room
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: Every time she thought she was finally free, she’d turn around and there he’d be, with fine print and a smile. OneShot. KyoyaxHaruhi. Please RR.


**Hey, everyone! I got the idea for this OneShot while I was listening to Going Under by Evanescence. This is my first time experimenting with these characters (gee, could I have chosen any more complex and unromantic characters than Kyoya and Haruhi? :D) so I'm practically begging for reviews. Thank you, and please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. If I did, they'd be my personal male harem. :D  
**

* * *

**Glances across a Crowded Room**

She'd done the math. Done it over and over again. She wasn't stupid; after all, the only reason she was here was because she'd won a scholarship. According to any and all of her calculations, she should be debt free. That accursed vase along with any interest should be completely paid off by now. Then why was she still spending her free time dressed like a boy and flirting with her own gender? Haruhi poured Kimi (or was it Rin? After a while, the names and faces began to blend together) another glass of tea.

The culprit, she decided, was that cold-hearted behind-the-scenes master of the Host Club—Kyoya Ootori. Every time she thought she was finally free, she'd turn around and there he'd be, with fine print and a chilly smile. Haruhi looked up past the three girls she was supposed to be dazzling to where the dark-haired boy sat alone, his pen flying over the pages of his notebook. Kyoya must have felt the force of her gaze weigh on him, because he suddenly looked up sharply, eyes searching for the source of the disturbance. His eyes met hers from behind the wire frames that he was rarely seen without. The one and only time that Haruhi could recall seeing the Shadow King without his spectacles was that time in his dark bedroom. Memories rushed over her, causing her hand to slip on the teapot. She could still feel the soft sheets bunched beneath her body, feel his hot breath on her face, see the frenzy of emotion in his usually distant eyes… Haruhi felt a thin flush shoot up her cheeks.

Kyoya's lips curved into the smallest of smiles, as though he knew exactly what she thought. Haruhi tore her eyes away from him, returning them to her shaking hand clutching the teapot. Annoyance flooded her system. How dare he smirk at her like that, when she was doing this for him! Him and his stupid vase… damn that vase.

"Ooo, Haruhi! You're blushing! Oh, that's so cute!"

Haruhi jerked her mind back to the present, and the simpering girls she was supposed to be having tea with, knowing that Kyoya must have heard the girl's exclamation and hating it.

"Oh…" Haruhi dipped her head slightly, trying to look demure and hide the redness of her cheeks. "I'm sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere." She smiled softly at them, feeling herself fall back into the familiar flirtatious pattern. The girls sighed happily and Haruhi allowed herself one last chanced glance over at the Shadow King. A soft gasp tore from her lips and her head snapped back to face her customers.

"More tea?" She asked shakily, rising slightly to pour more tea into Rin's glass. Kyoya was watching her. His eyes had held hers with such strange, impassioned emotion that Haruhi had felt it down to her soul. It burned; she felt like she was falling, drowning in the look in his eyes. She didn't look over again.

******

Kyoya allowed a smile to cross his features as he watched the flustered Haruhi. It was a rare time when one could see her composure shattered. Knowing that it had been he that had caused this only served to heighten his enjoyment. His smile softened slightly, almost without his conscious thought, as he continued to watch her. He would make Haruhi his. It would be an interesting project; after all, who were his opponents? Tamaki? Hikaru? Kyoya had already managed to flout the hard-hearted girl's cool once, which was more than they could say. Besides, he wouldn't be necessarily opposed to spending time with the young girl. She was smart. He returned his gaze to his notebook and flipped to a fresh page. Yes, Haruhi would soon be his. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Please please please review! Please! I'm seriously begging here! :D I hope you liked it! Oh, and sorry for the length. I know it's kind of short...  
**

**xoxo**

**Allie  
**


End file.
